Once split now together and loving
by HauntedScythe
Summary: This is a short Christmas special. Danny has a secret he never told anyone about. Now what would happen if Ember found out by chance. Read to find out. Rated T for slight violence.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

**'****blah blah...****'**, inner voice speaking

_**'**__**blah blah...**__**'**_, inner voice thinking

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well everyone here is a small Christmas special. I hope you will like it. I wish you all a Merry Christmas.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Danny POV**

It's been 6 months since I got ghost powers. 6 months since my life changed forever. Well for starters my name is Daniel Jack Fenton, common loser yours truly. The accident was just another kick to ruin my life even more. The townspeople see my alter ego as a hero while they ignore or beat me.

"**Oh you are so positive I could cry."**, a sarcastic voice said in my head.

Well he isn't just a simple voice. Let me introduce him. He is Phantom, Danny Phantom. Amity Parks ghost hero and public enemy number one. Many who thought him to be some lone wolf ghost who hunts his own kind out of boredom they weren't so wrong. Heck Sam, Tucker and Jazz always believed that he and I were the same person. But that wasn't true. The moment the portal activated and gave me ghost powers he was born in my mind. I learned about him just after the Lunch Lady incident in school because I had no recollection of what happened during the time I was Phantom. That night he visited me in my mind and we had a long talk which was weird.

"I'm always positive aren't I?", I answered just as sarcastic.

"**Dude what's wrong with you? You have been grumpy for the whole week and today it is even worse."**, Phantom sighed and I could feel him frown.

"It's Christmas eve today or did you forget that?", I sighed and fell on my bed.

"**What do you... ohhhh right... sorry about that."**, he finally caught on what I meant,

"Say can we talk face to face? It's depressing to talk with thin air.", I tried t sound good natured but I failed.

"**No need for your happy act around me D. I know you better the anyone."**, Phantom laughed.

I felt a slight drain from my energy as a duplicate began to materialize on the chair near my desk. Phantom waved lazy and leaned against the back rest.

"So what's bothering you D?", Phantom asked not wanting to dive into his partners mind.

"Well you know the stress around the house and these new feelings for _her_.", I explained and emphasized the last part.

"Ohhhh... well...", Phantom began with a gleeful smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ember POV**

I was bored as hell. Today was the Christmas truce and I couldn't go out to cause trouble without getting into trouble myself. For the last two months I had the urge to go to the human world and cause trouble. Something was pulling me there and confront the Phantom kid. I didn't know what it was but Kitty always bugged me with saying that I was in love with the kid. Fuck I was at least 2 years older then him before I died.

"So what are you gonna do today?", Kitty ripped me from my thoughts.

"I don't know. Probably strolling through the human world till the party starts.", I sighed not knowing that I just gave ammunition to my friend.

"OHOOO! You wanna go and visit your little lover?", she cooed with a evil smile.

"Maybe... WAIT WHAT?", I answered without thinking till her words caught up to me.

"Darn... so close.", Spectra snapped her finger with the same evil smile.

"Not you too Pen.", I whined looking at my other friend.

"Why not Ember? You obviously like him.", Penelope teased me.

"Wha... I... no... how...", I stuttered feeling the urge to meet him again getting stronger.

"Just admit it girl. You like him and that's it.", Kitty stated firm.

"WHAT IS THERE TO LIKE ABOUT HIM? HIS BEAUTIFUL BLUE EYES OR HIS SWEET SMILE Or his wonderful soft voice.", I yelled and became more silent to the end of my angered answer only now realizing what they had done.

They had used my own temper against me to make me admit my feelings for the boy I always pretended to hate.

_'Fuck I'm screwed. They will never let me life this down.'_, I thought panicked.

"Now off you go. Go and get your man.", Kitty shoved me in the direction of the Fenton portal.

I looked back to my friends and they gave me encouraging smile. I sighed in defeat and flew towards the human realm. My head was swirling with ideas on how to approach the ghost kid. Half an hour later I entered the Fentons laboratory. This room gave me the creeps. All kind of anti ghost weapons and medical equipment for their _research_. As fast as I could I left the lab and phased upwards invisible to where I thought Dannys room was seeing as I heard him argue with seemingly himself. Just as I entered I came to a curious sight. There were two Dannys. One human and one ghost.

'How?', I thought confused.

"Come on D. You know that you love Ember, why can't you just admit it?", Phantom asked with a laugh.

"And how should I tell her? _Oh hi Ember, you see I really like you. So let's forget that I kicked your ass and let's make out?_ Are you crazy or something?", Danny argued back with a deep blush.

I floated there stunned at hearing his answer. Danny liked me. He really liked me.

_'But how? When?'_, I thought confused.

Then I noticed that both of them breathed a blue cloud but they didn't seem to care at the moment. Though I saw Phantom tense for a second before he eased himself again.

_'What is going on here? Why isn't he attacking me?'_, I was confused.

"So what? You want to make out with her. I don't see the problem D.", Phantom shrugged making the two of us blush.

"I… I... How the fuck are we even related. I'm not as perverted as you.", Danny growled.

"Hey I take offense to that. I may have only existed for 6 months now but I still have feelings you know?" Phantom mock whined.

Both stared at each other. Phantom with a evil grin and Danny with a deep frown.

"You and I know that I'm just a split off personality from you. I only came to exist because of the accident.", Phantom shrugged and threw a look around the room.

"Oh yeah rub it in. I know that I have a case of multiple personalities. But for your reminder it is you who came to take on the cloak of the hero of the town while I had to lie to everyone dear to me to keep you a secret. So don't try to influence my life more then you already have.", Danny frowned.

I stared at the two flabbergasted. The two sides of Danny that I had come to love were actually two different personalities? One a human who wanted to blend in and the other being the hero that protected everyone.

_'Does that mean that I have no chance with him?'_, I felt my eyes getting teary.

"If that's the case then I think we should merge again. Become one and the same person again.", Phantom suggested.

"As if that would work. I have been thinking on how to do that for months now and came up with nothing.", Danny sighed and stared at the ceiling.

"Well it would work if I allowed it.", Phantom smiled sheepish and rubbed the back of his head.

Danny and I snapped towards him and stared at him confused.

"What do you mean?", Danny asked slowly but obviously angry.

"Well you see... I blocked all your attempts on fusing us again.", Phantom laughed nervously.

Danny stared at him in absolute shock.

"You see... I'm only 6 months old. That means I was aware for only 6 months. Dude I really like to be alive.", he shrugged.

"So... we could have always become one again if both of us had wanted it?", Danny asked angry and I felt his self control slip.

I had never seen him like this before. Danny was always calm or maybe a bit angry but now he was outright furious.

"Well yeah.", Phantom began to roll backwards with the chair to get some distance between them.

"Then lets do it.", Danny said suddenly completely calm.

I nearly dropped to the ground and became visible. He just changed from pissed to calm in under 3 seconds.

"And by the way Phantom you won't die if we fuse.", the teen explained making his counterpart look at him confused.

"You are a part of me that split off. So if you return you will be a part of me and I'm still alive. So you will life on in me no matter how cheesy that sounds.", Danny sighed tired.

"How do you know that?", I couldn't help but ask.

Both turned to me and I realized that I asked out loud. Now I had either two choices. Make a run for it or become visible and explain myself. I chose the later one and became visible again.

"Em... Ember?", Danny stuttered with a deep blush.

"Hey... babypop...", I didn't bother to try and sound tough.

"How... much did you... hear?", he stuttered.

"Well... not much?", it was more of a question then an answer.

"She has been here since we started talking on how you like her.", Phantom shrugged and we stared at him in disbelief.

"You knew she/I was here the whole time?", we both asked confused.

"Well of course. My ghost sense is pretty detailed if I want it too. I knew you were here the moment you came through the portal.", he shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

I felt my cheeks heat up because they knew that I listened in on them.

"So what are you doing here Ember?", Phantom asked with a smile.

"Hey can we get our things done first? We can ask questions once we are one again.", Danny asked obviously getting tired of his other half.

I could only smile seeing him like this.

"Well lets get this done. I have some questions after all.", Phantom laughed and without a warning he leaped into Dannys chest.

My crush only growled and began to stretch a bit. His eyes flashed green for a second before he sighed.

"We are complete.", he stated absent-minded in a double layered voice.

With a crack of the neck he turned to me. His ice blue eyes held an ghostly glow as his eyes met mine.

"So you wanted to talk?", he asked in his beautiful calm voice.

"What makes you think that?", I asked in a short recollection of my usual manner.

"If not you would have already started to cause terror in town. With you being here it means that you want to talk.", he explained and sat on his bed patting the place beside him.

I looked at him confused. He was calm. He acted as if we were friends forever. The familiarity he used to behave around me. Nonetheless I sat beside him and sighed.

"So?", he asked and turned his eyes to me.

"Well I... I... my friends... wanted me to... to invite you... to the Christmas... truce party. Yeah... the party." I stuttered.

His eyes were so beautiful. I could get lost in these ice blue orbs. They were breath taking. Though his green eyes gave me such a warm feeling making me feel totally safe around him.

"A party?", he asked.

"Well... you see... we ghosts have a... party each... Christmas... during Christmas we are not... allowed to cause... any chaos. It's a holy... day to us.", I stuttered embarrassed.

"That sounds... pretty interesting. But are you sure... that the others... would want me there?", he stuttered with a blush.

"Every... ghost is... welcome...", I smiled.

"When and where is the party then?", he asked more calm now.

"Well it's at 8 pm... in the Dragon pub.", I explained getting calmer.

"Should I pick you up at 7.45?", he asked with a cheeky smile.

I felt my cheeks heat up at his question.

_'Danny picking me up? Is he asking me on a date?'_, I tried to calm my mind.

"I would... love that.", my head felt empty as if I was on autopilot now.

"Then see you later.", he gave me a warm smile and kissed my cheek before I had a chance to teleport back home.

Next thing I knew was that I was completely naked before my wall closet trying to decide on a outfit for my date with Danny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Danny POV**

I sat on my bed a bit confused on what just happened. I had literally asked Ember on a date to the party she just invited me too and then I kissed her on the cheek.

"Ok that was definitively strange.", I was a bit confused at my sudden boost of self confidence.

"Could have something to do with the merging of my personalities.", I shrugged and walked to the shower at the end of the floor.

While I for once enjoyed the hot water despite my ice core. The burning feeling felt actually good right now. Suddenly a flickering feeling at my feet caught my attention. I looked down and nearly jumped to the ceiling. There in on the floor around me were dozens of flickering ice flames.

"What the?", I muttered as I reached for one of the flames.

It reacted to me and began to stretch itself towards my hand till it touched. But it didn't burn. It was hot yes but not burning. It was more of a warm and comforting feeling.

_'This feels just like Embers hair.'_, I mused.

After that discovery I shrugged it off finishing the rest of my shower. Only as I wanted to dry myself off I noticed that the flames had crept up my body and dried it in the process. I looked into the mirror and watched it do it's work with a curious expression. When it reached my hair could only shiver. It turned into white flames before with a small flash returned to normal black hair.

"Well that was interesting.", I concluded.

_'Guess it's a new power... or an addition to my ice powers.'_, I reasoned a bit to distracted with my upcoming date.

With a towel wrapped around my waist I walked back to my room and threw it on the bed. Like usual I put on my blue jeans and white shirt. When I was clothed I locked the door and transformed into Phantom. But instead of a ring of white light, a ring of white fire appeared and transformed me. Another surprise was that my outfit had changed. Now I wore black leather pants, a black muscle shirt, a white leather jacket with a Christmas wreath on the back and my DP symbol in the mid and a pair of black combat boots.

"Ok what the fuck is going on here? First I fuse with Phantom, then I agree to a date with Ember, then I get a new power and now I have new clothes? I think I'm going crazy.", I stated to seemingly no one.

A knock on the door made me jump and cling to the ceiling like a cat.

"Danny are you in there?", Jazz asked from the other side of the door.

With a silent thud I landed and looked at the door.

"Are you alone?", I asked.

"Yes. Can I come in?", she asked and I unlocked the door.

Just as she came in I locked the door again and turned to her.

"What is it Jazz?", I asked not really caring because I had enough on my mind right now.

My sister only stared at me bewildered. I snapped my fingers in front of her face till she snapped out of it.

"What do you want Jazz?", I asked again.

"Well I wanted to ask you if you would go to your friends tonight. I have a guest coming over.", she explained.

"So you have your boyfriend coming over just when mom and dad are gone and want to have a little joyride without keeping your voice in.", I concluded calm.

She turned completely red and it seemed like steam was coming from her head.

"H... how?", she stuttered.

"I have advanced hearing or did you forget that?", I smiled.

She only nodded even redder.

"Don't worry Jazz. I won't be here tonight. I'm invited to a party in the Ghost Zone anyway.", I shrugged and looked at my feline nails.

"What? You are going to a ghost party?", she asked shocked.

"Yeah I have a date there.", I stated absent-minded eying my claws as they retracted into my fingers.

"With whom?", she asked in a sly tone not that I cared.

"Ember. She came by earlier and invited me to the party and I turned it into a date.", I answered carelessly making my claws shoot out again.

"So you are going on a date with Ember then?", she asked with a evil smile.

"Yeah. So can you please go now I have to get ready.", I explained and shooed her out of my room knowing what she was planing when I saw her evil smile.

"Oh and don't try anything sis or I might _accidentally_ stumble into your room with a digital camera while you two are at it.", I gave her a toothy smile as she paled.

"You wouldn't dare.", she tried to sound brave but I heard the shaking in her voice.

"Oh my dear sister I would. You seem to underestimate me. I have enough blackmail material against you to open up a homepage with it.", my smile turned evil and my eyes narrowed in amusement.

"You... you...", she stuttered.

"But as long as you keep your mouth shut I will too.", I finished and walked back in my room.

I could feel her disbelieving stare in my back as I started to close the door.

"Oh and Jazz.", I stopped closing the door but got no answer.

"Try to use condoms this time. I don't want to be a uncle so soon.", I laughed and closed the door.

The cursing on the other side of the door made me laugh even more.

_'Oh I love it. Jazz is so easy to anger as long as I keep level headed.'_

I threw my jacket on the bed and began to inspect myself in the closet mirror. To my surprise my muscles seemed to have grown denser and the clothes I wore now seemed to show them of pretty good. With a smile I grabbed into the closet and pulled out a cardboard. I put it on the table beside the closet and opened it. In it were many different piercings and rings I had collected over the years. With a sigh I released the partial invisibility over my body. All over my body piercings and tattoos became visible. Two silver rings in my right eyebrow and four in each ear. A eagle on my right biceps, a large sword with a dragon head handle on my spine and a open dragon head where my heart was. Inspecting the piercings I chose to change the ones in my eyebrow. I removed the rings with the ruby balls for a pair of skull rings. After that I put the box back and let the piercings disappear again. Since the clothes covered two of my tattoos and the jacket hid the eagle I didn't need to make the invisible. From my desk I picked up the ring I got a month ago and put it on. Pretty much like Embers mine was also a skull but mine showed a vampire skull instead of a normal one. I threw a look on the clock of my phone and sighed.

"Guess I will have some shopping to do. It wouldn't look good if I came to the party without a few presents for my few friends."

I was about to turn back but decided to go as Phantom seeing as I was buying presents for my ghost friends and it would be suspicious if Fenton bought presents and ghosts are seen with them. So I picked up my wallet and jacket and teleported to the park to not rise suspicion for being near Fenton Works. In a gust of cold wind and the sound of cracking ice I disappeared and reappeared in a gust of snow around me. Many people eyed me surprised. They were either awed or hated my appearance. I ignored them and walked towards the mall. Many more people turned in my direction as I passed them. I heard them whisper on how awesome it was to see their hero or menace walking through town like a normal person.

"Hey look there is Danny Phantom.", a masculine voice called.

I looked over my shoulder and saw my human lifes pariah, Dash Baxter. With a sigh I ignored him and his gang of jocks and walked into the mall. There the stares continued. Finally I had enough of their prying eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT? CAN'T A TEEN LOOK FOR PRESENTS FOR HIS FRIENDS OR IS THAT TO MUCH TO ASK?", I yelled making many people go wide eyed before they turned away not wanting to bother me anymore.

"Took them long enough.", I huffed and walked into the first store on my mental list.

A few minutes later I came out with the first present in a shopping bag. The next shop was right on the other side. From there I got other presents and finally I walked into the biggest section of the mall to get the final present. On my way out I heard someone else calling my name.

"Hey Phantom!", a boy yelled.

With a groan I turned around and came face to face with Sam and Tucker who looked at me confused.

"What can I do for you two?", I asked calm not really wanting to deal with Sams usual jealousy should she find out that I had a date.

"Just curious why you are here.", Sam asked with a bitter smile.

"I'm shopping for presents for a party later today. You got a problem with that?", I asked with some hatred letting my ghost side get the better of me.

Both of them flinched under my tone but Sam caught herself and glared at me.

"What are you talking about Danny. We are your friends and what party?", Sam hissed so no one could here her.

"I'm going to a party with a few friends of mine. You got a problem with that?", I asked but walked away before they could answer.

"So you finally found yourself a girl?", Tucker asked as he caught up with me.

"What makes you think that Tuck?", I asked so that no one could hear me.

"The last time you had that look was when you were dating Valerie.", he shrugged and I gave a laugh.

"You know me to well Tuck.", I laughed.

"So who is this hussy?", Sam hissed breaking the silence.

"None of your concern Sam. She is important to me and she knows a secret of mine that I didn't even tell you guys about.", I stated still looking forward.

"What kind of secret?", she asked obviously pissed that I had a secret before her.

"If I told you it wouldn't a secret.", I deadpanned.

"Not cool man. We promised no secrets between us.", Tucker intervened.

"And what about the secret you have in the lowest drawer of your desk?", I leaned to him and whispered so that Sam wouldn't hear me.

He paled as white as a ghost as he registered what I said.

"How do you?", he tried not to shake like a leaf in the wind.

"Don't worry man, it will stay a secret as long as you don't dig into mine.", I shrugged.

"Now excuse me. I have to get ready for my date.", with that I gave them a small salute and shot into the air.

I heard my goth friend curse behind me while Tucker stayed silent. My feelings for Sam had vanished when I saw her with Gregor. That proved me that my feelings for her were just a simple crush, not love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ember POV**

After three hours I had finally decided on a beautiful red ankle long dress that enhanced my figure. Sadly I couldn't wear panties or a bra because of how tight the dress was.

_'I hope he doesn't notice it or he might think that I'm a slut.'_, I thought desperate.

A knock on my door made me snap out of my thoughts and I looked at the clock.

"7.30? Damn he is early.", I muttered and walked to the door.

"Hey babypop you are...", I greeted with a smile as I opened the door only to trail off seeing that it wasn't him.

"What do you want Skulker?", I hissed as I realized who my guest was.

"Why so hostile baby? Don't you like seeing me here?", he asked in a all to sweet tone.

"You know why Skulker. I dumped your butt over a month ago. Now get lost. My date is coming in a few minutes and I don't want him to see your loser butt.", I growled but missed the evil glint in his eyes.

"You bitch are mine and mine only. No one will ever have you beside me.", he hissed and shoved me in my realm.

"You dare...", I wanted to insult him only for him to backhand me, making me fly against a wall.

"Come here bitch.", he gripped the lower part of my dress and gave it a strong pull.

The sound of ripping silk echoed through my realm and my mind went blank. Fear gripped my heart knowing what this madman was going to do. I watched helplessly as his hand neared my chest and I clenched may eyes shut.

_'Please no...'_, I begged in my mind.

But the horrific touch never came. I opened my eyes to a furious white flaming haired teen gripping Skulkers wrist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Danny POV**

I was early to my meeting with Ember even after my little stopover. Suddenly a bad feeling gripped my heart and clenched it. When I came to Embers realm my fear became knowing. The door was wide open and I heard a crashing sound and cursing from inside. Without thinking I stormed inside and my heart stopped. The stood Skulker over Ember who was wearing a ripped red dress. A piece of cloth was in the hunters hand and he was reaching for my dates chest. The fear written over her face made me snap. I shot forward gripping Skulkers wrist in a death grip. I felt the urge to waste him but his end had to wait. Ember needed me more.

"I hope you have written a last will Skulker because if not then you won't have time to write one now!", I hissed furious.

"What do you want whelp?", he yelled trying to free his arm from my grip but it didn't budge.

"You are attacking my date! You will pay!", I growled and slung him out of the realm into a floating rock.

"Stay here Ember. He is mine.", I growled and shot outside.

Before Skulker could free himself I rammed my hand through his head gripping his realm body. He yelped as I brought him on eye level.

"Listen and listen well Skulker. You will never go near Ember again if you value your life. You can be happy that I won't tell Walker about this.", I hissed and he looked at me questionable.

"After all you broke the rules.", I gave him my most evil smile as he paled.

"You wouldn't...", he trailed off as he realized that I was serious.

With a frown I encased the blob into ice and took a pitcher stance.

"OFF YOU GO!", I yelled and threw him as hard as I could in the direction of Walkers prison.

Skulkers screams turned more and more silent the further away he flew. When he finally vanished I turned back and flew into Embers realm. I saw he sitting on the floor hugging her knees to her chest and sobbing. To my embarrassment I could see that she wasn't wearing panties due to her position. So I crouched beside her instead in front of her.

"Hey Ember... are you alright?", I whispered as I put my hand on her shoulder.

She immediately jumped me and gave me a death hug. She began to wail like a baby into my shirt. I tried my best to hug her without letting my hands wander to deep or to high, so I settled on her mid back where I rubbed her soothingly. We sat there for minutes but it didn't matter to me if we missed the party. Right now Ember needed me more then anything else. Half an hour later she calmed down but still leaned into my chest.

"I guess our date is ruined.", she whispered still not noticing her embarrassing state.

"Ähh Ember not that my manly ego cares but I think it would be inappropriate for me to see you so bare before our first date.", I explained with a blush.

For the first time since she clung to me she looked down in herself and her hair turned wild and rose to the ceiling. She clung to me even harder as if she was trying to distract me in some way.

"This... is not how I... wanted our date... to happen.", she whispered.

"Well I think it's convenient in a way.", I laughed sheepish.

She looked up to me with big teary eyes in confusion.

"I guess my present will come in handy sooner then I have planned it.", I smiled and with a flick of my fingers a golden dust came from seemingly nowhere and began to dance around her.

Slowly the dust began to lift her off the floor making her _eep_ in surprise. It began to twirl around her arms making her stretch them involuntary. From her shoulders to her fingertips it wrapped itself around her arms. Then her dress began to change at her her fingers. In a sparkling golden light, red velvet appeared around her fingers wandering on her hand and a tuft of white fur began to appear on her wrists. The dress on her arms disappeared revealing her beautiful blue skin. The dust wrapped around her body and changed the rest as well. Tufts of fur appeared on her neck and shoulders and red velvet crawled over her skin. It began to form a red dress with a deep V-neck also decorated with white fur showing her beautiful cleavage. The velvet became wider to form a skirt at her waist and stopped mid thigh and went into the final piece of white fur. Her hair-band dissolved and let her hair fall to her back gracefully. Then her bare feet gained a pair of knee high red velvet high-heel with wide heels and white fur covering. Slowly Ember began to lower to the floor and touched the floor as the dust began to float towards me and collected itself in my hand forming a red velvet jacket with white fur trimming. My little diva could only stare in wonder at her new dress and then at me.

"How?", she breathed.

"Lets just say I ran into a big boned old man in red with a long white beard. He said that you would look stunning in this and he was right.", I smiled with a blush.

"You... you met him?", she whispered with big eyes.

"Let this be our little secret.", I smiled mischievous.

She nodded dumbly with big eyes but a smile crept onto her face.

"How about we get going now? We are already late.", I offered her my free hand.

She took it with slight hesitation. Slowly our finger interlaced and I pulled her closer. When she was within my reach I pulled the new jacket around her slender shoulders. She touched the fur on the neck of the jacket with real care and smiled.

"Thank you Danny.", she whispered.

In a gust of snow we teleported to the Dragon Pub.

"Since when can you do that?", she asked with a eager smile.

"For a month now. It's quite useful.", I shrugged and wrapped my arm around her waist while guiding her into the Pub.

Inside we were greeted by many ghosts. Some of them looked at me confused but shrugged it off seeing as I was there with Ember and it was Christmas truce. I heard someone coming towards us from behind.

"So so so. So you really asked him out.", Kitty asked with a gleeful smile.

"Well of course. What did you think I would do?", Ember huffed by my side making me smile.

"Make a run for it as soon as you were out of sight?", Spectra offered with her usual smile.

"Blow me.", my date huffed.

"I think that is my job today isn't it?", I asked cheeky making her blush and the other girls gasp.

"Phantom being a bad boy? Impossible!", Spectra whispered.

"You sure?", I rose and eyebrow letting my piercings turn visible gaining more gasps.

"I was always a bad boy. I just needed to keep up the good boy act so no one would look at me.", I laughed showing off my tongue piercing.

"Damn I got the right boy toy for myself.", Ember cooed.

"So... where did you get this awesome dress?", Kitty asked eager to know more.

"It's a present from my date.", I laughed sheepish as the girls stared at me in awe.

"You just had to tell them that.", I mock glared at her making them all laugh.

Then I saw a ghost that I had business with.

"Hey girls I need to talk to someone. I will be right back. Behave while I'm gone.", I laughed as they stared at me like fish on land.

Without running into someone I hurried towards my target.

"Hey Walker.", I greeted the warden ghost.

"What do you want punk?", he growled.

"Hey listen. I know we had a rough start but I have a little present for you as a peace offering.", Is explained making him look at me confused.

"And what would that be?", he asked totally confused.

"I found someone who broke the law.", I grinned evil.

"Oh? And who would that be?", he asked with a child like smile.

"Skulker. He attacked Ember just earlier and I send him all wrapped up to your prison.", we shared a evil smile.

"I like you boy. You know how to treat this lawless scum.", Walker laughed and patted me on the back.

"But you aren't going there now right?", I asked not wanting him to leave because of it.

"Nah he can wait. It's not against the law for a prisoner to wait.", he grinned.

"That's a relief. Didn't want to mess up your Christmas.", I laughed and excused myself to return to my girl.

"Wouldn't happen. It's been a while since I got such a present. Usually I get a necktie or two.", he shrugged and walked away.

Just before I reached the girls I was stopped by a blond ghost.

"Why hello Phantom. What are you doing here?", he asked.

"I'm here with my date. Got a problem with that Johnny?", I asked sweetly.

"Not at all punk. Just looking out for my friends. But hey since when do you have flaming hair?", he changed the topic.

Instinctive I felt for my hair and found flames.

'Interesting.', I mused.

"Not sure. I think since today.", I shrugged before I made a present appear in my hands,

It was wrapped up in blue and green striped paper.

"A little present for you man.", I passed him the package and walked over to the laughing girls.

"So what are the young ladies talking about?", I asked as I wrapped my arms around Ember from behind looking over her shoulder.

The four blushed and I grinned.

"Well how about I give you ladies your presents now?", I asked with a gentle smile.

They looked at me confused before they all smiled eagerly.

"Well one for Kitty.", I materialized a red package and handed it to her.

She unwrapped it and gasped. The others looked and saw a black leather jacket. She put it on and it fit her like a glove.

"Thank you Danny. It's a beautiful jacket.", Kitty squealed and ran to Johnny to show it to him.

He on the other hand was looking at a new set of tools for his bike till his girlfriend showed him his jacket. Somehow they ended in a make out session. I only shrugged and turned to Penelope.

"This one is for you.", I materialized a black package.

She opened it and smiled. In the package was a bottle of her favorite perfume. I knew about It because I saw her looking at it with such longing when she was in town a few weeks ago.

"How did you know?", she asked.

"I saw you in the mall a few weeks ago looking at it with such longing that I put the pieces together.", I shrugged.

"Thank you boy.", she smiled and out the bottle in her handbag.

"Now to you Desiree.", I smiled at the till now pretty silent harem beauty.

I handed her a pink package. Tears appeared in her eyes as she looked at the content. In it was a a golden necklace and a pair of golden rings for her wrists.

"Why is she near tears because of some jewelry?", Ember whispered.

"It because her harem attire isn't complete. She was disgraced before her death by exchanging her golden rings with the blue ones. These golden rings are symbols for her earlier life. A life she lost.", I explained smiling at the weeping ghost woman.

"How do you know all that?", Ember asked with a bit of jealousy.

"I wrote a report on Arabic history for class not to long ago.", I shrugged but pulling Ember closer to me.

"Thank you Danny. You have no idea what this mean to me.", Desiree wiped away her tears and put her present on.

"No problem Desiree.", I smiled and flew towards the bar to get herself a drink over this happy occasion.

Spectra followed her but not before throwing me thankful smile.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Ember asked with a smile.

"Well I was thinking of giving away my last present but if you don't want it then we can go dance.", I shrugged with a innocent smile.

For a few seconds Ember stared at me confused till her brain seemingly caught up with my words.

"You have another present for me? But you already gave me this breathtaking dress.", she whispered readying herself to jump me right there.

"I would advice you against jumping me here.", I smiled at her blush and leaned towards her making her face heat up even more.

"The dress didn't come with panties.", I whispered with mirth.

If possible I'm sure that Ember would have given of steam out of embarrassment now. But I didn't wait for her to regain her composure and materialized a Washburn 22 series hawk. The same guitar Bob Marley used. She stared at the guitar with plate like eyes. I was sure they would pop out of their sockets any second now. But instead she fainted right against me. The ghosts who had watched our little interaction laughed at the scene. I strapped the guitar to my back so I had at least one hand free.

"I guess that was a bit to much?", I asked seemingly no one.

"You could say that Sir Phantom.", a familiar voice snickered behind me.

"Hello to you too Princess Dorothea. I didn't know you attended to such parties.", I smiled seeing my friend holding out one arm to offer her a hug.

She came over and returned the hug.

"It's good to see you again Dora. I hope you have no trouble reign over your people.", I smiled.

"It's getting better.", she giggled and released her hug.

"That's good. But remember if you ever have trouble you can always turn to me. I will always be there to help you.", I smiled and picked up my dazed date.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!", I yelled gaining cheering applause before I teleported back to Embers realm.

Once there I placed her on the bed before taking off her shoes and jacket. I was partly tempted to take off her dress so it wouldn't get wrinkled up but she didn't wear anything underneath it so it was a bad idea to strip her. Then I placed the guitar on a table and turned back to her. Not wanting to wake her I sat on the bed beside her and pushed a wisp of hair from her sleeping face. Her soft lips and easy breathing were tempting me to lean in and kiss these soft lips. And I followed this temptation.

I could feel my ice cool lips against her hot and tender ones. My ice melted into her heat. She answered my kiss subconsciously. Slowly her lips parted and gave me access to the fortress behind them. Our tongues entered a slow seductive dance. We continued this dance for minutes till my reason caught up to me again. I withdrew myself from this wonderful girls mouth. I frowned. I had defiled this beauty with my actions..

"How could you. You are the worst Phantom.", I slapped myself.

I looked down on her and scolded even more. I wasn't worthy enough to be on the same bed as she so I dropped beside the bed and leaned against the wall staring at the ceiling.

"Your one chance of happiness and you blew it. You goddamn idiot!", I growled and hit my head against the wall making it crack a bit.

I kept staring at the ceiling till I heard rustling, not that I cared.

"Won't you come to bed?", Ember whispered but it was all to clear to me.

"I... can't.", I was ashamed of myself.

"Because of the kiss?", she whispered in a sweet tone.

My head snapped to her with big eyes.

"You... you were awake?", I stuttered afraid.

"I woke up when you put me on the bed.", she explained and crawled to the edge of the bed to look at me.

"Why... why didn't you stop me then?", I feared for the worst.

"Because I wanted you to kiss me dipstick.", her smiled was breathtaking and my heart stopped for a second.

"Now come here babypop I want to hand out my own Christmas present.", she smiled seductively and phased the dress off her body.

She dropped it beside the bed and phased under the silk blanket. Her hand reached above the blanket and gave me a _come to me_ gesture with her index finger. I stood up, suddenly dazed from me hitting my head against the wall and the lust that grew inside of me but also phased off my clothes and dived under the cover to get to her. We snuggled together naked. Skin to skin. Our breath mixed. Ember rested her head against my chest and on my arm while I rested mine on her head. My hands rested between her shoulder blades and on her butt. Our legs were entangled. We held each other close as if we were one. This was my Christmas present. Oh and what kind of present it was.

"Sleep well Emy. I love you.", I smiled and began to drift off.

"You too Danny. I love you too.", her breath evened and she drifted off into the blissful world of dreams.

"Best Christmas ever.", I followed her closely and everything went black.


End file.
